Trick or Treat
by keir
Summary: HaruxYukixKyou / Threesome PWP. :3 Yuki finds out something interesting about Kyou... Written for Halloween.


Title: Trick or Treat

Author: Keir

Rating: R

The Gist of Things: Smut, smut, smut. Threesome smut. X3 Written because Halloween is a good excuse to write whatever I want!

A/N: This ended up being like... three times longer than I originally planned. XD Somehow a semi-plot nosed its way in there, geez. Also: lameass title. BAM!

* * *

Kyou stared at the mop of grey hair spread out on the pillow, the rat's face slack in sleep with his hands curled up near his chin. He could almost forget they were arch nemeses, Yuki looked so sweet and harmless. The cat flexed his fingers nervously at the thought of waking his rival. Yuki had some sort of superhuman power that made him target Kyou in the morning and the cat usually ended up with a new bruise. After a couple minutes listening to the light breath of the sleeping he steeled himself. "Yuki." His voice came out softer than intended and he cursed Tohru for sleeping over at a friend's and Shigure for making him come up here to wake the other boy. "Yuki!" Abruptly an arm shot out and wrapped around the cat's waist, pulling him closer to the bed. A blush spread across Kyou's cheeks as he looked down to realize the proximity of Yuki's face to his crotch.

The rat shifted closer, trapping Kyou in an iron grip. "Haru..."

Kyou was mortified. Yuki thought he was _Haru_? "Wake up, you asshole!" he shouted, trying to pull free. Purple eyes opened groggily, slowly registering who stood above him...

By now the cat was more than used to the feeling of flying through the air. He slammed into shelving, a sharp pain going through his shoulder, a binder falling and hitting him in the head. He shoved fallen books aside and stood. "Fucking rat!" He reached beneath his shirt and hissed as his fingers came into contact with the huge scrape along the skin; he was bleeding slightly. He stormed out, flexing his shoulder, feeling the new bruise developing already. An angry flush grew across his face; how could Yuki mistake him for Haru, the rat's _lover_? Bad enough that he had to watch them kiss and hold hands all the time. He felt a lump in his stomach as he stomped downstairs angrily.

"Oh, Kyou-kun, is Yuki awake? Did you two fight?" Shigure asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, mutt!" Kyou snatched up his school briefcase and slammed the door on the way out. By the time he got to the school he had vented most of his anger and settled down to a mere scowl. He had just reached the shoe lockers when Tohru greeted him.

"Good morning, Kyou-kun! Where's Yuki-kun?"

The cat stopped and stared; the girl was in a long blue gown with a sparkling wand in her hand. "Why the hell are you dressed like that?"

Tohru became nervous under his stare. "Oh, well, today is Halloween, Kyou-kun, and it's the first year they've let us dress up. I'm a fairy godmother."

"I thought godmothers were supposed to be old," he replied, storing his outdoor shoes and switching to his indoor pair.

"O-oh, I don't know. I didn't think about that, I guess." She smiled at the cat. "I-I made you a costume as well. Hana helped me make it." She took something from her bag and offered it to him.

Kyou scowled and before he could control himself snapped, "Are you kidding me? I'm not wearing that!"

"How cruel of you, Kyou; don't you want to wear what your girlfriend made for you?"

The cat was taken aback by Hatsuharu's presence before he growled, "She's not my girlfriend and I don't want to look like a fruit like you." The ox was devoid of his usual necklaces and rings; he wore some sort of loose toga that exposed half his chest. Fake wings were strapped to his back and a golden halo sat above his head. "Shouldn't you be wearing actual clothing?" Kyou muttered, but his eyes couldn't help but stray to where the toga ended halfway down the ox's thighs. Hatsuharu just smiled enigmatically and Kyou couldn't tell what his younger cousin was thinking, whether he was mocking him. He sighed and snatched the costume from Tohru's hands. "Fine, I'll wear it, but only at school. I'm not wearing it home!"

The brunette girl smiled at him and he just couldn't say no; he sighed and walked into the boy's bathroom. "Your costume looks so nice, Haru-kun!" Tohru complimented while they waited.

"Thank you. Have you seen Yuki?"

"Good morning," Yuki said softly from behind them, eyes taking in Hatsuharu's costume.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun!"

The ox stood silently, hand reaching out to curl in Yuki's clothes. The rat had a purple cloak around his shoulders and a golden crown on his head. "A prince," the ox murmured.

"Yes, well, you gave me the idea."

"It suits you." Purple eyes and brown locked together when Tohru clapped her hands together.

"Oh, Kyou, you look so cute!"

The cat stalked up to the trio angrily. "Don't say a word," he snapped at his cousins, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kyou still wore his school uniform but on top of his head perched fuzzy orange ears and a long orange tail hung down behind him. His eyes narrowed at Yuki as he saw the other boy start to smile. He slammed a fist into the lockers and snarled, stalking away.

"Do you think he's upset with me?" Tohru asked.

"He'll be fine, Honda-san. Besides, I think the costume suits him." Yuki felt Hatsuharu's fingers rub up and down his arm. "I'll meet you in class, Honda-san; I have something to discuss with Haru." When she left, he tried to suppress a smile. "You know it's inappropriate for you to be hanging all over me at school, but I do enjoy your costume."

"It does present the problem of a reaction to you." Hatsuharu smiled as he caught Yuki looking down to where the toga hid certain masculine parts of the ox. "What did you want to talk about? I hope you aren't leaving me for Kyou; I'm much easier to handle," he said blandly.

"Actually, it is about Kyou." Yuki briefly felt guilty for having thrown the cat into his bookshelf this morning, but he should have known better by now than to wake the rat. "What do you think about him?"

The ox lifted a brow. "Kyou is Kyou, I suppose." His fingers rubbed the fake fur lining of the rat's cloak. "Why do you ask?"

"Last night...last night I heard something from Kyou's room."

Hatsuharu rubbed an earlobe, staring menacingly at some of Yuki's fan girls to keep them at bay. "That's not unusual; Kyou is always noisy."

"No, I mean I heard a...sexual noise."

"Well, Kyou is a teenage male full of hormones; masturbation is perfectly natural. I'm surprised you haven't heard him do it before."

"Haru," Yuki reproved, frowning. "I went to his room and looked." The ox raised a brow again and Yuki blushed lightly. "He, well, he was in a certain position." Hatsuharu stared blankly until Yuki sighed and continued, "He was using something on himself."

The ox leaned against the lockers. "Such as...?"

"Things that made me question Kyou being straight."

Hatsuharu's lips twitched in a smile. "I always thought Kyou wasn't straight, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"It's not just that, Haru." Yuki ran his fingers through a lock of his hair. "He...said our names."

Hatsuharu smirked at his lover. "You seem pretty interested in the matter."

Yuki sighed, resigned to blushing. "Just come over tonight. I thought maybe you should see it for yourself."

Hatsuharu nodded assent, fingers parting with Yuki's cloak to let him head to class. It was an interesting puzzle; Yuki seemed shamefully curious about the cat's affairs. Was it a turn-on to the rat, having the man who lived in the room next to him desire him? A mystery. Yet the ox found himself with the cat on his mind as well now, an insistent, enigmatic picture of Kyou masturbating nagging at his thoughts.

* * *

An intrigue indeed, the ox thought to himself yet again as he stared at the cat's ass from across the hall. The fake orange tail hanging from his backside twitched animatedly as if it were Kyou's own, lashing in irritation. Kyou suddenly looked over his shoulder and snarled, "What are _you_ looking at?" Hatsuharu didn't answer, keeping his face blank with his normal flat expression. Two upperclassmen walked by, meowing and laughing at Kyou. The orange-haired boy slammed the locker shut.

"Kyou," Yuki sighed irritably as he walked up. "You didn't have to shut it."

"Sorry, _Your Highness,_" the cat lashed out, stepping back and leaning against another locker.

"I'm being perfectly nice to you, letting you use my locker until they fix yours."

Kyou glanced across the hall at his mangled locker; a prank gone horribly wrong, some of the students had lit off something that had almost made the locker door fly off its hinges. It was dented outward and refused to open now. He rolled his aching shoulder and shrugged. "I'll take my stuff out if you want. Whatever."

Hatsuharu wrapped his hand in Yuki's clothes. "So why are you still here? Don't you have somewhere to be for lunch?"

"I'm waiting for Tohru; she probably forgot we were supposed to meet here." Kyou glanced over to see the ox's hand running over the rat's stomach. He scowled and turned to look the other way, unharmed shoulder leaning against the locker.

"What's wrong, Kyou?" the ox said softly.

"Can't you at least save your groping for when I'm not around?"

"Why? Jealous, Kyonkyon?"

Whether it was the accusation or the pet name, Kyou spun around, furious. His jaw dropped. Hatsuharu's head rested on Yuki's shoulder, hands exposing Yuki's stomach beneath his school uniform. The rat squirmed. "I see you staring, kitty cat. You like what you see?"

Kyou couldn't stop his mouth from moving. "All I see is a couple of fags." He regretted the words as soon as they passed his lips. Hatsuharu's face darkened, the tic going off by his temple. The cat knew the signs well.

Black Haru.

Before he could tense and ready for the attack, his wrist was grabbed and he was yanked backward. He grunted as his hurt shoulder hit the wall and a door slammed. He hissed out a breath, looking over at Yuki, who leaned on the only way out with a look of exasperation. "If you two must fight, please do it in here so you don't embarrass me."

Black Haru smirked, pressing Yuki against the door, fingers tipping his lover's chin up. "I like it when you're all worked up." The rat sighed.

Kyou glanced away, embarrassed to see the other two in such an intimate situation. The room wasn't very big; Yuki had dragged them into the male teachers' private single bathroom, the closest room available. "If you two are going to make out, could you at least let me leave first?"

Dark chocolate eyes locked onto the cat and Yuki took the moment of distraction to sidle toward the sink and out of the line of fire. "We need to have a little chat, kitten."

"Don't fucking call me that. You want a fight, then let's fight!" Kyou's fists came up.

"I do admire your will to get physical; it's a turn-on. But we really do need to talk." The ox took the few steps to stand in front of the cat, ignoring the threatening tensing of muscles. He leaned in, his arms resting on the tile above Kyou's head. "Yuki told me something interesting this morning..."

"Haru!" Yuki's voice was half plea and half command to stop talking.

Black Haru ignored his lover and continued. "Do you dream about doing things to Yuki? Or him doing them to you?" There was no mistaking the sexual tone of the ox's questions.

Kyou blanched, fists uncurling, arms still held before him awkwardly. "W-what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, kitty; now it's three fags in a bathroom. Yuki told me he saw something quite interesting last night."

The cat's crimson eyes widened. He tried to look around Hatsuharu at Yuki. "You spied on me?" he hissed.

"I..." The rat found himself flustered and at a loss for words. "You were noisy last night and I..." The two of them blushed and looked away from each other.

"You look so cute," the ox murmured, fingers rubbing the orange fabric making one of the cat's fake ears.

"Shut up," Kyou growled. His mind raced to the night before and what Yuki might have seen left him mortified.

"I am curious, though." The ox moved back a bit and Kyou couldn't help but notice the white toga shift. He looked down to catch a glimpse of black hair traveling in a trim line from the ox's navel to down beyond. Hatsuharu watched the cat with a smirk. "Yuki told me that you used...something on yourself, but he won't tell me what. I'm curious as to what it might be."

"Why should I fucking tell you?" Kyou scowled, but the ox's stare made him nervous. He gathered his courage. "I-I said your names last night when I...I did it, okay? I won't do it again. Satisfied?"

"No." Hatsuharu smirked at Kyou's growl. "I'm curious why you would think about me and Yuki, and why Yuki seems so interested. A mystery..."

Yuki tensed. "Haru, I didn't mean it like that. You know how I feel about you."

"I know. I found myself thinking about things today." Hatsuharu gave Kyou a contemplative look. "I was thinking we could adopt a kitten."

The rat looked shocked at first, then his expression smoothed in a smile. He laughed softly. "You certainly know how to turn a phrase, Haru, but it's only if Kyou doesn't mind."

Hatsuharu smiled, tipping Kyou's chin up with his fingers. "What do you say, kitten?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" the orange-haired boy griped.

"I see I'll have to show you what I mean another way." Kyou quickly found his mouth covered by the younger boy's, Hatsuharu's lips softer than he ever could have imagined. "Silly kitten. We want you to join us, enjoy us." The cat blushed, finally understanding what they meant. The ox's eyes took on a darker gleam. "I want to see you kiss Yuki." He shifted to the side and stared with predatory eyes. His grey-haired lover glanced at him then stepped forward, soft hand reaching to cup the cat's cheek. The ox was fascinated by the slow movement of the other two's lips against each other's; the brief sight of pale pink tongues entwined made his muscles tense. He was surprised to see the cat lean further back to bring himself a little lower than Yuki. Hatsuharu realized the cat was submissive. He smiled to himself; he had thought Kyou would be aggressive and want to take, but for him to want to be _taken_...

Kyou jumped, startled as the bell rang for the end of lunch, and broke the kiss. He was overwhelmed by the smell and sensation of being so intimately close with someone else. Hatsuharu's fingers spread across his stomach, keeping him pushed against the wall. "So what is it that you do when you masturbate, Kyou? I want to know."

"Haru," Yuki reprimanded. "We can explore this new situation later; we need to get to class."

The ox smirked; he had other ideas. "I prefer exploring now and going to class later." The rat sighed but didn't protest. "What was it, Kyou?" But the cat stayed silent, his blush deepening. Hatsuharu moved his hand down to rub the bulge in the cat's pants, making the orange-haired boy arch and moan.

"A dildo, all right?" Kyou spat out, squirming now. Yuki blushed lightly, remembering the sight of tan legs splayed wide with Kyou working the sex toy in and out of himself.

Hatsuharu smirked knowingly at the rat before turning his gaze back to their new kitten. "What kind of dildo?"

"A normal one! What the hell, Haru!" Kyou's eyes shut tight and he arched with a ragged moan as Hatsuharu's fingers reached for the spot just behind the cat's balls and pressed sharply against it through the fabric of his pants. "Shit..."

"The perineum; it's a different way to stimulate the prostate. Yuki enjoys it too." Hatsuharu removed his hand. "I want to see you two kiss again."

Yuki rolled his eyes and took the cat's hand, pulling him close. "Haru always makes demands like that; you'll learn soon enough that you can't deny him." The rat gently kissed the cat, lips slowly working against the other's to open Kyou's mouth, teasing a pink tongue to come out and play. His fingers headed deviously south, working at the belt and zipper of the orange-haired boy's pants. From behind, Hatsuharu shoved his new lover's pants and boxers down in one swift move. The cat cried out in protest.

"Don't worry; it's nothing Yuki hasn't seen before," Hatsuharu said with a smirk at the cat's furious face. "You'll have to thank Tohru for me." He tugged on the orange tail hanging from a strap around Kyou's waist.

Kyou ground his teeth and smacked at the rat's hands, which were swiftly unbuttoning his school shirt. "Yuki! Damn it!" He gave up trying to stop the grey-haired boy soon enough as Hatsuharu began sucking and biting at his neck.

"It's a good thing you aren't too much of a virgin. I don't think I could hold back very long," Haru murmured against the cat's neck as his fingers lifted the edge of his toga. "This costume is convenient."

"What are you going to do?" Kyou asked, face flushed.

"Just let me take control." Hatsuharu ran his fingers over Kyou's nipples and savored the moan it created. "I think our new kitten is cute, don't you, Yuki?"

The Prince took a step back, surveying their new partner. The cat's blush was prominent on his cheeks as he stood with his naked body revealed, muscles twitching and shifting as the ox's fingers ran over perked pink nipples. The ears and tail should have looked ridiculous but Kyou somehow wore them well, even made them sexy. Yuki wanted to see the cat crawl on hands and knees, begging for what the rat had to offer. Maybe it would be worthwhile to see if Kyou would be willing to keep his simple costume for a later date... Yuki smiled and shook his head at the Hatsuharu's lascivious look; they younger boy knew what kind of feelings he was creating. Yuki had tricks of his own. He moved forward and went to his knees, but instead of moving toward Kyou as the ox expected, he nudged the cat aside and took Hatsuharu's hardness into his mouth. The ox shuddered, fingers reflexively pinching harder at Kyou's nipples. The cat instinctively pushed backward. Hatsuharu bit his lip as he watched Yuki's mouth steadily travel further down his length, coating it with saliva. The rat pulled back and smiled and stood back up. "Don't be too mean, Haru."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Hatsuharu murmured. He grabbed Kyou by the hips, his eyes glazed over with lust. "Bend over," he commanded huskily. The cat swallowed his protest and complied, bending over, face coming into close contact with Yuki's abdomen as the rat leaned against the far wall. The ox gave a tug to the fake orange tail before pushing it aside. With a hand he guided his hard cock to Kyou's ass and after a moment's hesitation plunged in. The cat's muscled arms flexed as they braced his body against the wall and he grunted. Hatsuharu sighed in pleasure; it was completely different from he and Yuki's first time. He had entered the rat and they had had to stop shortly after due to the pain, but Kyou and his penchant for toys eased the way this time. He watched as Kyou's body swallowed his cock, taking him deep inside and the cat himself pushed back and made the most enticing mewls...

His eyes came up to lock onto Yuki's. The rat's cheeks were flushed at the erotic sight before him, Kyou's breath puffing out over the crotch of his pants. Most of all the grey-haired boy loved the look on the ox's face, how he was lost in his own pleasure, eyes unfocused, lips parted. Hatsuharu's hips snapped forward and Kyou cried out. "Suck Yuki, Kyou. I want to see your lips on his cock."

The cat wasted no time complying as he undid the rat's pants, releasing the other boy's erection through the slit in the boxers. The salty scent hit his nose quickly and he felt his muscles flex around Haru. His lips parted and he took the head of Yuki's hardness into his mouth, tongue working against the underside of the head.

Hatsuharu thrust gently and shallowly so he could enjoy the scene. Yuki leaned his full weight on the wall now, lips parted to suck in gulps of air. Kyou for his part seemed to be enjoying the feeling of the other in his mouth, little sounds escaping him around Yuki's erection. The rat's eyes opened, the irises deep purple now. The ox knew oral sex was his lover's weakness. He smiled at the rat, willing him to take full control. Yuki gasped, fingers suddenly coming up to twine in Kyou's hair. He tugged roughly for a moment before pushing down on the back of the cat's head, thrusting and trying to force more of himself inside that hot, pink mouth. Kyou tried to comply, opening his mouth wider and taking more in. An inch from the base he began to gag, felt unable to breath, but Yuki kept pushing his head down until he had taken the whole length into his mouth. His muffled protests vibrated up the rat's length, making him moan, shudder. Finally he let go of the cat's hair and Kyou came up, gasping for air. His hair was disheveled, the fake ears askew now as he coughed. He groaned as Hatsuharu's length slipped from in side him. Yuki straightened and came around behind Kyou, making him move forward until his chest leaned against the cold tile wall.

"He's tight," the ox murmured in his lover's ear. "Probably even better than his mouth." He smirked as the words drew a ragged breath from Yuki and, unwilling to wait any longer, the rat penetrated the cat in a swift movement. Kyou rested a burning cheek against the tile, panting as he was filled once more. Before Yuki could thrust, the ox stopped him. "Just a moment." He positioned himself behind Yuki and slowly worked his way inside; it would be like taking Yuki and Kyou both at once. He smirked to himself and shoved forward hard, forcing cries from both of the others.

Yuki frenziedly grasped at Kyou's hips until one hand came up and roughly grabbed the cat's orange hair again, bending his head back so his throat was exposed. The cat panted, trying to shove himself back on the rat's impaling hardness. Hatsuharu pushed forward, in turn shoving Yuki forward; the rat realized it would be best to let the ox set the pace.

Hatsuharu bent forward, chest pressed against Yuki's back as he fucked his grey-haired lover. He and Yuki were able to swallow most of their audible cries, to dampen them to strangled moans, but Kyou was having a harder time. It was so unlike pleasuring himself; someone else was deciding when and how hard and how fast. The feel of Yuki's testicles hitting his own made his eyes almost roll into the back of his head. He felt so overstimulated, ready to blow, Yuki's fingers still entangled in his hair. The bell rang somewhere in the school. He tried to silence himself by pressing his mouth against his arm; every cry rang out and echoed in the bathroom. He looked back at Yuki's half-lidded trance-like state, and further behind him, Hatsuharu with a handsome, lustful look on his face, halo still hanging over his head and wings bouncing behind him with the movement of thrusts. He was being taken by a perverted angel.

The ox leaned forward and grasped Kyou's hips, shoving them together harder. The cat cried out as Yuki filled him completely, grinding further in. His backside burned from the treatment, so rough, and there was no stopping Haru, who controlled it all. The ox grunted now as he fucked Yuki, in turn fucking Kyou. The slap of flesh echoed so pervertedly on the tiles. Kyou screamed raggedly as the rat's stiff cock hit his prostate. Yuki tried to silence him from being too loud but Hatsuharu wouldn't let up, the cat's obnoxious shouts making the ox's brain haze with lust and the rat could only hang on for the ride. Soon enough the black and white-haired boy stilled with muffled, unintelligible sounds as he ejaculated inside Yuki. Yuki's brain registered the ox's spent hardness sliding from his body and the lack of motion. Nature urged him forward as he picked up his own pace with long strokes hitting the prostate once in a while by chance.

Kyou winced as the burning feeling grew; he couldn't take much more of this. A hand touched his inner thigh, startling him, and he looked down to find Hatsuharu looking up at him. The cat's shaft disappeared between pale lips and he yowled almost like a cat in heat as Hatsuharu's tongue pressed hard against the underside. His thighs tensed as he ejaculated, pumping his semen into the younger boy's willing mouth. It was a longer orgasm than he could ever remember having before. The walls of his anus convulsed and tightened as he came; Yuki forced his way deep inside and with a small murmured word came inside Kyou, spending his seed.

They all stood limply for a moment, taking it in. After the daze passed, Kyou could only think of one thing: putting his clothes back on. Embarrassed, he dressed quickly, adjusting the ears on top of his head. Hatsuharu smirked. "Shy now, kitten?"

"Don't call me that," Kyou hissed, looking petulant. Yuki raised a brow at the two as he adjusted his pants and zipped them.

Hatsuharu leaned in, still heady with the feeling of "adopting" the cat. "Kitten," he said again, teasing.

Kyou growled.

* * *

Several students jumped as Hatsuharu went flying through the door from the male teachers' bathroom. The sophomore landed on his side in the hallway as Kyou Sohma, his cousin, slammed out of the bathroom. "I told you not to call me that, asshole!" The students quickly made way for the infuriated 'Carrot Top'; it was just another one of his crazy fights with the black and white-haired boy, nothing unusual now.

Yuki discreetly removed himself from the bathroom while all eyes were on Kyou and leaned down to help Hatsuharu to his feet. He sighed. "To be fair, he did ask you not to call him that." He smoothed his hair and replaced the small crown on top of it again, amethyst eyes sparkling with mirth at the ox, who had already wrapped is fingers into the rat's purple cloak. "You know, he doesn't know you're staying over tonight yet."

Hatsuharu's reply was a very devious smile. "What will it be? A trick...or a treat?"

* * *

A/N: I wrote half of it on the computer, and that's always such a bad idea for me. Sticking to pen and paper next time...

Next fic up should be my man!AkitoxKyou fic, because **kccreation** offered to beta for me and for that I lurve her. XD She's helping me get back on track. (Also she got Rihanna's "Disturbia" stuck in my head.) Oh, so many things to write!


End file.
